Un viejo conocido
by eclipse total
Summary: Eriol irá a buscar el báculo que le pertenecía en su vida pasada, se encontrara con una vieja amiga y tendran una emotive platica, ya sé que el summary no suena bien pero denle una oportunidad a esta historia


Hola! he aquí mi prmer Crossover, espero que les agrade ;) si lo leen y les gusta dejen reviews pliss! :D

_**Crossover:**_ xxxHolic y CCS

_**Personajes:**_ Yuko y Eriol... también aparece Watanuki

_**Advertencias: **_Solamente los respectivos Spoiler que por primera vez en un fic mio son spoilers pequeños o_o pero de igual forma Spoilers U^^

_**Linea de tiempo:**_ En xxxholic es situado al final de la primer temporada, antes de que empiece la segunda. En CCS, es mucho antes de que comience la serie

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni CCS ni xxxholic me pertenecen, son ambos de las clamp

**UN VIEJO CONOCIDO**

Ahí estaban, viéndose a los ojos, los ojos azul brillante e intenso de él enfrentando a esos ojos rojos y opacos de ella. Ambos sentados uno frente al otro en la salita de la extraña tienda en que estaban. Ella era la dueña de esa extraña tienda, mientras que él no era más que un cliente de la misma

El pequeñín que se encontraba ahí sentado, sin dar señales de miedo o sorpresa a todo lo que le rodeaba, no debía tener más de siete años, y por la ropa que lucía parecía ser niño de una familia bastante adinerada

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el niño de cabello negro con algunos destellos azules, no estaba asustado, de hecho su voz tenía un ligero tono burlón

- No lo sé, eres solo un niño… - le dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa en el rostro después de soltar una bocanada de humo de su pipa

- Después de todo me pertenece – insistía el menor

- Claro que no… le pertenecía a Clow – le dijo Yuko confiada – y tu… - señalándolo con su pipa – ya no eres Clow

- Tal vez ya no sea Clow, pero tengo sus recuerdos y su magia… Yuko – fue la respuesta del pequeño oji-azul

- Como sea, eres muy niño como para poder pagar un precio tan alto como el que se necesita para que pueda entregártelo – le dijo la mujer peli-negra fijando sus ojos rojos en los azules del niño

- Debo tener algo que pueda darte a cambio de mi báculo… vamos Yuko, lo necesito de verdad – le exigía el oji-azul – tengo tan solo 7 años pero mi magia es demasiada como para poder controlarla sin el báculo que me pertenecía como Clow

Yuko guardó silencio unos segundos en los que volvió a aspirar de su pipa y soltó el humo formando pequeños círculos en el aire – bien – accedió por fin - ¡WATANUKI! – gritó desde su lugar, en cuestión de segundos un jovencito de cabello negro y ojos azules con gafas entró a la sala

- ¿Me llamó señorita Yuko? – preguntó en cuanto llegó

- Necesito que me traigas algo – le dijo estirándose en su lugar perezosamente - ¿puedes ir a la bodega? – preguntó como si nada, aunque por dentro se reía, pues sabía perfectamente que a Watanuki no le gustaba entrar a ese lugar

- ¿Es necesario que valla yo, señorita Yuko? – preguntó tratando de zafarse del encargo

- Claro que lo es… no pretendes que valla yo y deje solo a mi visitante ¿o sí?

Con un bufido y molesto, el joven con el nombre de Watanuki caminó rumbo a la bodega, cuya puerta se encontraba a la vista de la bruja y su invitado. Ambos vieron como el joven entraba y luego azotaba la puerta con enojo detrás de él, Después escucharon su grito y el ruido que hacen varias cosas al caerse

- Solo recuerda que lo que rompas tendrás que reponerlo con… - la oji-rojo fue interrumpida por su empleado

- ya sé, ya sé, con horas extras – dijo tras dejar escuchar un suspiro de resignación

La bruja recargó un codo en la mesa y en el dorso de la mano de ese mismo brazo apoyó su cabeza - ¿Sabes? El interruptor de la luz se encuentra al lado de la puerta – dijo antes de aspirar de su pipa de nuevo

- Sí, claro – fue la respuesta de Watanuki con voz cansina, después de eso se visualizó luz por debajo de la puerta, dando a entender que ya había encendido la luz - ¿Qué tengo que buscar? – preguntó el joven

- Es un báculo, con la forma de un sol y de color dorado – le indicó la bruja. Después de eso se formó un silencio entre las dos personas sentadas una frente a otra

- Y dime… ¿Qué tal con tu nueva vida? – rompió el silencio Yuko

- Bien, supongo – contestó el niño frente a ella - ¿Y qué tal tú? Llevas mucho tiempo en esta tienda ¿no?

- Así es – fue la simple respuesta de la bruja

- Dime algo – pidió algo cabizbajo – tu tiempo se está terminando ¿no es así?

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – preguntó esta vez con ambos codos en la mesita

- Ese chico… Watanuki – dijo serio como pocas veces - ¿quién es él?

- Es un simple empleado – le contestó Yuko

- Yuko… puedo parecerte un simple niño de siete años pero… sabes que soy Clow Reed, a mí no me puedes engañar – Yuko solo guardó silencio – Estas entrenando a Watanuki para que sea tu sucesor ¿o me equivoco?

- Tal vez si, tal vez no – fue la ambigua respuesta que dio Yuko

- ¿sabes? Noté nuestro parecido físico – comentó el pequeño

- No es para menos… él es tu descendiente Clow

- ¿Él?

- En este mundo lo es

- Ya veo – en ese momento se volvió a escuchar que las cosas caían estrepitosamente – Aún le falta mucho camino por seguir para que esté listo - comentó observando la puerta mientras una gotita caía por su nuca

- ¡LO ENCONTRÉ SEÑORITA YUKO! – gritó Watanuki saliendo de la bodega

- Tráelo Watanuki – el empleado obedeció y se acercó a ella para entregárselo, luego paso su mirada en el cliente de esa ocasión, el niño solo le sonrió

- Creo que no me he presentado – dijo el pequeño – mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa, ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Kimihiro Watanuki – se presentó el chico con gran naturalidad

- Es un gusto… Watanuki – dijo de forma sombría (net: así como solo él puede hacerlo xD)

- El… el gusto es mío – Watanuki trataba de sonar calmado pero no le agrado la forma en que Eriol lo miró

- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos Watanuki? – pidió la bruja dueña de la tienda

- ¿Solos? – murmuro para sí mismo y luego volteo a ver al pequeño – Oh no, no la dejaré sola con un simple niño para que lo engañe y lo encapuce con sus sucios trucos como lo hizo conmigo – dijo el empleado comenzando a alterarse, la bruja solo formó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

- Descuida Watanuki, Aunque lo parezca, este no es un simple niño – ante lo dicho por la bruja Eriol ladeo un poco la cabeza en una pose que lo hizo ver bastante inocente

- ¿Y enserio espera que crea que él puede tratar con usted sin dejarse engañar?

- Descuida Watanuki, yo puedo con ella – le aseguró con una sonrisa divertida el niño

- Mejor ve a prepararnos algo de comer, y prepara algo de sake, para mí y mi invitado – Pidió la bruja

- ¿ESTA LOCA? ¿CÓMO PLANEA DARLE LICOR A UN NIÑO DE 7 AÑOS? – gritó el empleado colérico

- Solo prepara un poco para mí y Mokona ¿Quieres?, cuando dije para mí y mi invitado yo me refería a la comida – ante la orden el chico caminó molesto a la cocina y Yuko no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al verlo así

- Él es especial para ti ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó el niño frente a Yuko

- Mph, ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, a ti no te queda hacerte la desentendida – espetó cruzado de brazos – Ese chico tiene que ver contigo ¿no?

- … - Yuko no contestaba, se dedicó solo a mirarlo a los ojos

- Lo ves como aún hijo… ¿por qué? Que yo sepa no tuviste hijos… ¿Por qué a él lo ves de esa forma?

- Bueno… él no tiene padres – admitió parte de la verdad la oji-rojo

- Es algo más… te conozco perfectamente Yuko ¿Tiene que ver también con Fei Wong?

- Fei Wong lo ocasiono indirectamente… Él le puso una trampa a tu verdadero descendiente, quedó como su prisionero y ahora él, Watanuki, es el que tiene que ocupar su lugar – dijo observando en dirección a la cocina, por donde minutos antes se había alejado

- Pero… entonces ¿Watanuki tiene peligro de desaparecer?

- Sí Shaoran logra arregrarlo todo, sí… Watanuki puede desaparecer

- No se lo merece – fue lo que dijo Eriol – Watanuki tiene un gran corazón, y te apuesto a que muchos no serían los mismos si eso pasa

- No, nadie lo sería – admitió Yuko – ahora mejor hablemos de otra cosa – dijo dejando atrás la expresión seria – Dime Clow… ¿Ya encontraste a alguien para que se quede con tus cartas?

- Aún no, pero ya sé quién será… una niña de más o menos mi edad – le contestó

- Entonces supongo que aún falta bastante para que eso suceda

- Yo calculo algunos tres años, por eso necesito poder dominar mi magia, si la chica pasa la prueba que le imponga Yue, tendrá que convertir todas mis cartas a cartas suyas

- No preguntare que tienes en mente… pero supongo que entonces si lo necesitaras – refiriéndose al báculo mágico entre sus manos - sin embargo… - su cara volvió a ser seria - tu ya no eres Clow, así que el báculo ya no te pertenece ¿lo quieres? Solo hay una forma de que te lo dé

- ¿Cuál?

- Debes pagar un precio, si tu deseo es tener este báculo en tu poder entonces deberás pagar un precio del mismo valor

- ¿Algo del mismo valor? Ya dime Yuko… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Mmm… a ver… ¿Qué podrías tener que tuviera el mismo valor?

- Lo que sea te lo daré – aseguró el pequeñín poniéndose de pie

- Dime… Eriol – por primera vez en el día no lo había llamado Clow, sino Eriol - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Vienes de otro mundo ¿no? Esta no es tu dimensión… debiste haber llegado aquí de alguna manera

- Utilicé una carta mágica – dijo sacando de su pantalón la carta de la que hablaba – esta carta me ayudó a cruzar desde mi dimensión a esta para visitarte

- La comida ya esta lista – anunció Watanuki entrando a la salita en la que se encontraban

- ¿Comida? Yuko, ya se me hace tarde… si no llego a casa antes que lo hagan mis padres, se pondrán como locos

- Esta bien… es solo que pensé que querías pasar un buen rato con alguna vieja amiga – dijo esta levantándose – toma – le dijo entregándole el báculo – Ahora dame esa carta – dijo estirando su mano

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees que planeo volver? – le preguntó

- Dijiste que pagarías lo que fuera ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante - ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿No eras tú el gran mago Clow? No necesitas de una carta para transportarte de dimensión en dimensión – Eriol se mordió el labio pensando si aceptar la oferta o no… Necesitaba el báculo, sí, pero… ¿Podría ser capaz de volver a casa si le daba la carta?

- Está bien – accedió al fin entregándole la carta

- Estupendo – fue lo único que dijo Yuko una vez que tuvo la carta en sus manos

- Tengo que irme – dijo Eriol comenzando a caminar hacia la terraza de la tienda, mientras que Yuko y un Watanuki demasiado curioso lo seguían

Eriol pareció concentrarse y con una leve y elegante movimiento de su báculo el viento comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, envolviéndolo en una especie de huracán, cuando el huracán hubo desaparecido, también Eriol lo había hecho

- Señorita Yuko ¿Quién era él? Dijo que su nombre era Eriol Hiraguisawa pero… ¿Quién era realmente?

- Su nombre si es Eriol Hiraguisawa… y no era más que un viejo y muy buen amigo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el espacio vacío, en dónde minutos antes había estado Eriol

- ¿Viejo amigo? – preguntó Watanuki con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza – pero si solo tiene 7 años

- tiene 7 años, pero nos conocimos desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que el recuerdo de nuestros momentos juntos es un tanto borroso… pero al fin y al cabo éramos grandes amigos, y por más que pase el tiempo esa amistad seguirá en pie

Después de su explicación, Yuko comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala de su casa, dejando a Watanuki totalmente confundido

**FIN**

¿reviews? :3 se acepta de todo... comentario, sugerencias y tal vez hasta tomatasos

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


End file.
